mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Ice spear
'Description' 'Details' *Ice Spear can only be used with an Ice Wand equipped. *Ice Spear can be stacked up to 5 times, each stack increasing damage and splash up to a maximum of 6.5 charges worth of damage at 5 charges. *You cannot move while you have Ice Spear charges. *The spell can be fired with any number of charges, and when it is fired, all stacked charges are released. *Ice Spear freezes targets, which prevents them from moving, attacking, or from being attacked. After a certain time, Ice Spear will explode, dealing heavy damage and the target will be knocked back. Monsters that are killed by Ice spear will cause other monsters nearby to freeze as well, creating a chain reaction. **Monsters will not aggro immediately upon freezing (or freezing effect); they will only aggro after they are knocked back. ***If they have Mana Reflector, then they will immediately aggro. *Monsters with Mana Reflector (or using defense with a shield) are resistant to the freezing effect. *When Ice Spear is cast on a target, all enemies in the path to the intended target, as well as the ones around the intended target will be frozen. The shooting range, width of the path and the radius increase with rank. (Radius increases significantly from Rank 2 to Rank 1.) *Obtaining Ice Spear involves a collection quest. You must gain 5 missing pages from each of the two collection books given. **Ice Spear book pages do not expire and can be collected in any order. *To enter Karu Glowing Dungeon, one must complete the collection book for various glowing monsters available via exploration quests. *Ice Spear charges the fastest compared to Thunder and Fireball, but inflicts the lowest damage. **It is possible to Chain Attack an Ice Spear, since it takes a short amount of time to Cast it. ** See Ice Spear Chain for more info. *Novice rank Ice Spear does NOT spread after the explosion. Only monsters within the direct path of fire will get frozen along with the target. *Currently, of all the skills, Ice Spear requires the MOST Total APs. Summary Obtaining the Skill *First, obtain "Noob Elemental Master" title. Then, equip it. *Equip an Ice Wand. *Talk to Stewart about skills. He will give you a 2x2 sized quest log, and a 1x2 sized book in which to place your pages. Make sure you have enough room in your inventory. Neither the book nor the scroll can be put on pets or placed in the bank. *Collect pages 1-5 and place them into the book. Enchanting is not required, as Ice Spear is a collection quest. *Talk to Stewart after you have completed the book. *Stewart will hand you a new book. Collect 1-5 pages for this book as well. List of Pages of the Explorers Journal‎ List of Pages of the Book of Ice Spear‎ *'To Obtain the Elemental Pass, the player must complete the Book of Exploration from Stewart to receive the keyword to use on Nele for the pass.' 'Training Method' Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 'Master Title' The Master of Ice Spear Mana +30 Int +20 Luck +20 HP -20 Stamina -20 'Additional Hint' When referring to the Shining Boss Monster for Page 3 of Exploration, it refers to any Shining Boss Monsters whose artifacts has been fully collected. Meaning that once a player has reached a certain Exploration Level, they can recieve a quest(book) to collect the shining body parts of one particular monster to get the Shining Version of that particular Mob, who drops Page 3 of Exploration. The earliest known quest is the Shining Pot-Belly Spider which is unlocked at Exploration Level 11 and the book for it must be gotten from the Exploration-Quest Board at Qilla Base Camp. To get the pieces for the Shining Statue, you have to kill monsters with the Dubious title in Karu normal. Each floor has a different monster: Floor 1 - Pot Belly Spiders Floor 2 - Stone Hounds Floor 3 - Stone Bisons Floor 4 - Stone Zombies Floor 5 - Stone Imps Category:Magic